ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Pandaman
I know you can't really see it, but click the word "Guidelines" in the template above. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:51, 23 January 2009 (UTC) How do i become a better contributer? What changes should I make to be more useful? * You could edit other cards so that the card lores, names, etc. are correct and appriotiate. You could also make card images on yugiohcardmaker.net. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ** Learn it and love it. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:28, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ??? How do i change the name of cards whose names i misspelt (e.g. The Pandman, Correct Spelling: The Pandaman). * Okay, this is what you do: Go to the page "The Pandman", near the edit part of the screen is the word "move", click it. It'll ask you where you want to "move" the page. Type in "The Pandaman" and give the reason as "spelling/grammer". Move the page. Then go to the original page "The Pandman", it'll redirect you to your new page. Under your new page's name, if you go through the "The Pandman" redirect, will say "redirected from 'The Pandman'". Click on that link and it'll bring you to the 'The Pandman's page, now a redirect. Edit it and put in and that's it. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ??? How do i start a project? I would like to make a project on one of my archetypes like my Steam cards... Hi Thanks for the browine points. Guess what? I will spend them on browinies... HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!--Blackwing11 21:30, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Bot and IRC Hello, The Pandaman. I have asked a mod to create a bot account that would help with the wiki, doing cleanup, like adding categories to uncategorized pages. The thing is, is that I need to have community approval for it to be flagged as a bot. WIkia has its rules. So, the q is, will u mind if it is flagged as a bot? It wont be doing anything bad. It will help the wiki. Please leave me a message on my talk page. o, and also, check out the IRC channel. There is info on it here. Thanks. If you have any questions, please come to me. I will be glad to help. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Above question can u please reply to my above question. i need your support to help this wiki out. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 00:22, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ??? I is not sure what a Bot account is. I guess it is a good thing. Sure i support it... The Pandaman 12:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Annoyed What is going on?!!! My cards have had thier lores replaced with April FOols This isn't very professional Hope things return to normal tomorrow The Pandaman 10:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) * Can you show me a card this happened to? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 14:55, 3 April 2009 (UTC) "Haunted" Hey I noticed you said that your favorite Type of monster was Zombie and I was just wondering if you would consider making a Zombie Archetype. The name "Haunted" came to mind for me when I was thinking of "Call of the Haunted". Just and idea which I thought you might appreciate. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) * They seem cool, but may I ask how you would use obtain there effects? They all say "When this card is Summoned except by the effect of a "Haunted" monster you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Haunted'" or something similar so I was just wondering if you had something in store for that. Just curious. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Going Smoothly I has created 5 Haunted Cards :) The Haunted Recursion effects are useful for Swarming and Synchro Summoning which are both very useful Am i going colour blind?!!! The colour of this website has changed dramtically. Looks strange. I is getting used to it. I M not going colour blind. --The Pandaman 19:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hiya H.! Hi Harry! :D Tis' Jack! I made Speed King ☆ Barbaros Ür! Do you like it? ---- Speed King ☆ Barbaros Ür is different from the first Speed King ☆ because it removes two monsters bro. I just wanted him to be good, since I wanted him to be used but Mickey Mac in our Fan Fic ;) ---- Hi H. I saw Cybernetic Mind Dragon, quite epic. Cat Scan needed an exclusive dragon ;) Just Ask If you have an idea about the name of a card or the name of an archetype but do not know what it/they should do just ask and i shall make the cards with effects i thought up. You can also tell what the card must be for example it must be a monster, it must be a Water/beast-warrior or it's text must include "This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects". ---- I saw the cards! :D I really like Beast Machine King Metawulf ;) ---- Hi H. I'm back from sailing :D Have you heard about the new Pokemon games? XD SoulSliver and HeartGold :3 I want Silver! :D You get Gold, k? Also saw your Heavy Metals...O_o so many cards... ---- Those cards are legendary :D Persephone is brill and Star Master is good support for your (and to a lesser extent, my stars). ---- I saw the Serpent... O_O Dear lord... I made a new card! Zero Gain Pandora's Box Can i use this card for my God of War set?. Credit is given to you,you're the creator. Kratos-God of War Groovy cards H. ;) ---- Yo H. I've made two new Rare Metal cards! ^^ Rare Metal Fusion and Rare Metal Ore! What do you think of them? You should make some RMs too! - J. ---- Those Jack cards are awesome :P I would make Harry cards, but your name isn't used in popular culture as much, and it can't be lampooned :D lol Uncategorized Pages The Pandaman. i have the cardtable template we use set to automatically categorize any pages using the templates. So, in other words, the cards u say arnt categorized, are. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Yo H.! Go on Facebook! :D Do you still remember your password? :s No worries, I'll get Mum to call your key worker, and she'll tell you your password ;) The cards are cooool ;) ---- Apophis the Destroyer What do you think? :) ---- Boo! How are you? :D Hey Harry! I guess you've since my Vulcanaut monsters :P Nice to see you making your own too :D Could you make a template for them? I forget how to :3 I made a Template for the Vulcanauts k? ---- We rock! :D Making the Vulcan Infinities was an awesome idea H.! You made the cards, and I (being the legend that I am) added the links and edited the template ;3 Actually V - Core makes more sense, since Wise Core isn't treated as a Wisel monster, our Core shouldn't be treated as a Vulcan monster either. I shall make an edit ;) ---- Of course I noticed! Why else would we have a Panda-themed Vulcanaut? :P Anyhoo, I have to go, I'll might be back later, but do continue without me! :D New: Core Calling ---- I like the idea of an archtype with a Ritual "Ace" Monster. I shall do one! :D I've done a big clean up of the Vulcanaut monsters. Saw the new ones too ;) I've changed some of the relevant card effects to "This card inflicts Piercing Damage" because of inconsistencies :\ Please don't change it back :P Unless you copy and paste the Piercing Damage effect from Bora, so it's the same on every card. P.S. The Ritual Archtype you asked for it in the workings ;) - J. I'm starting to lose hope... Really, I am... =S --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I like Flint Salvo :P It gave a groovy idea how I could reshape the Flint archtype I made and make them not as broke :P What else is new then? :D I saw you started posting my Thunder B. cards! :D I've made a few edits for consistency :P I've made a Template for them too! :D --- Yo H., I've made a card called Cyber Bunny and I've created support for him, albeit a bit indirect. What do you think? :P I quite like the idea of using it in the story :D So change Armourman from Flint to B.s... :) I like the idea :D Will post a version soon :) '(Raiburuto 16:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC)) ' ---- WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! Vulcanaut - Scuba Trooper is sooooooo broken... Fix it! O_o If it's alright with you... I kind of modified your "Vulcan Infinity" cards a bit (i.e. "V - Core", "Machine Emperor Vulcan Infinity", "Vulcan Top", etc.). Hope that's alright with you! ^-^U --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- * Drum of Striking Thunder * Effigy of Striking Thunder * Envoy of Striking Thunder * Mouse of Striking Thunder * Auxiliary Node * Cerulean Sky Fire Sin Liar Dragon renamed.... hmmm...It's just my opinion.... you should name it Sin False Dragon or Sin Deception Dragon....Chizuruotohime 13:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- H.! I've created a something new, I call a Deck Booster! Deck Booster: Batterymen. You make one too! Just choose an archtype, give it some support and reprint some of their most used cards! :3 Raiburuto 19:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- :D Yo H. I'm 6th place it the featured users :) Means you don't have to click on more to see my name :P lol Happy days... Raiburuto 15:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Choose your fave please :D Nefertum, Water Lily of the Sun Ptah, The Avatar of Creation Raiburuto 15:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Cool :D I thought you'd like Nefertum, Water Lily of the Sun, would suit your "Alternative Fairy" deck nicely :D I thought in the story, Chuck/Jack would use Sekhmet, The Eye of Ra, you would use Nefertum, Water Lily of the Sun and a bad guy would use Ptah, The Avatar of Creation. Then at some point they would all be in Chuck/Jack's deck, then this awesome combo would happen when they are all on the field... Ptah summons monsters from the deck at the cost of LP, Nefertum tributes them for the same (or more) LP, all while Sekhmet's ATK sky rockets :D I'm gonna make a Fusion XD Excited :) Raiburuto 14:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi H.! I created my own version of my Majestic Scientist that you can see here: "Kcaj the Majestic Scientist". I also created my own version of your Metal Worm that you can see here: "Metal Worm (Raiburuto's Variation)". Raiburuto 14:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi H. I have completed the DS transfer and you are now the proud owner of a new HG game and of LOCKJAW the Totodile and a groovy JIRACHI ;) Also try and enjoy Tag Force 4, we're the point where we have quite a lot of cards and can make a lot of decks, so why not try and make that Dark Synchro Spam deck you've talked about? :D Don't worry, be happy :D Raiburuto 12:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Plant Dragons RENEWED I've created a Plant Dragon template :D You should check it out, I've made it look groovy and stuff :P Plus I've included the cards you made :) Plant Dragons - J. Raiburuto 17:50, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Platinum is awesome, don't you know :D Working on the Rare Metal deck-list. I'll message you when I get to the Heavy Metal deck-list :D I'll also probably have a look through each of the Heavy Metal cards to edit TCG grammar and notify you of any changes I think need to be made. Raiburuto 22:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) RARE Metal Deck-list This is the Rare Metal deck-list I wrote. I thought since I writing them both, you had might as well know the contents of both decks as well. Heavy Metal on its way :) 3 Rare Metal Synchron-E 3 Rare Metal Jester 3 Rare Metal Node 2 Rare Metal Bronze 2 Rare Metal Iron 2 Rare Metal Platinum 1 Rare Metal Caterpillar 3 Rare Metal Luster 3 Rare Metal Magnet 2 Mystical Space Typhoon 2 Book of Moon 1 Limiter Removal 1 Monster Reborn 1 Giant Trunade 1 Dark Hole 3 Rare Metal Shrapnel 2 Compulsary Evacuation Device 2 Bottomless Trap Hole 1 Solemn Judgment 1 Torrential Tribute 1 Mirror Force 3 The Rare Metal Vanir 3 The Rare Metal Aegir Raiburuto 17:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I think... I think you should write the deck-list for the Heavy Metals yourself :P You know the type of strategy you want, and after you've written it, I can edit it if you want :) Raiburuto 20:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay then... How about, I'll write the deck-list, but since there are so many HM cards and so many different strategies, could you tell me what the main focus of the deck should be? The Fusions? The Synchros? Spell Card manipulation? Raiburuto 22:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Red Apple Dragon is way too good D: I think it could do with an edit :\ Raiburuto 19:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) HOLY SHIIII~ http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_ZEXAL Raiburuto 18:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Graveyard-based HMs? Hey bro, remember those Heavy Metal cards that sent Heavy Metals to the Graveyard? Gimme some links to them and I'll write up that deck list :D Plus, I think we should both do another archetype each that rival each other :D One rule though, we must both choose a random game mechanic to base them on (plus the whole only 10 cards shtick :P) I'm choosing Piercing :) What about you? :D Solar I've finally had a solid idea of what I think the Solar cards should be. Click Solar to see the archetype in progress. Raiburuto 22:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I changed Wattdog, but protecting Thudners from being targeted isn't needed, especially not in Watts, we have Watthopper for that :\ Raiburuto 14:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Numbered Extract Monster Wanna make one like I suggested? :P Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 08:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Yeah :D I had a look at your Crab monsters and made changes, either because they were broken or mis-worded :) Still not sure about the Crab that can return all of your opponent's S/T cards...:P Also, important, read these articles. They describe important workding changes to the TCG. Part 1: http://www.konami.com/yugioh/articles/?p=2906 Part2: http://www.konami.com/yugioh/articles/?p=2915 On a non-Yu-Gi-Oh! related note, my Little Big Planet level is going great, you must play it when you get back! :D Awesomosity (Now with extra epic) Read the second part too! That is where it gets good! :D I also noticed that they can't even summon their own boss card (Level 10 Synchro?) :\ Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 12:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesomosity: The First Movie! D: Saw the cards, plus I edited their grammar slightly. I like them a lot :) I like the Crabs as an Exceed archetype, as supposed to Synchros. First they have no Tuners and the Synchro in question (Tank Crab) can't be summoned in a pure-Crab deck. Possible new effects for Blade and Tank Crabs respectively? :P Tank Crab EARTH Rank 1 Aqua/Exceed/Effect Description: 3 Level 1 monsters Level 2 or higher monsters cannot activate their effect(s). Once per turn, you can remove 1 of this card's Exceed Material Monsters to target 1 Level 1 "Crab" monster you control. It can attack directly this turn. ATK/0 DEF/2000 This could be a "step-up" from Crab King, with similar effects; 1 "Level 2 or higher..." effect and 1 "remove an Exceed Material" effect. Plus, if you have both this card and Crab King on the field, you could use their effects together for 3000 direct damage! :D teehee Blade Crab WIND Level 1 Aqua/Effect Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can remove it from play to Special Summon from your Graveyard as many Level 1 "Crab" monsters as possible. ATK/0 DEF/1100 A "Crab" Rekindling. This would help them get out multiple Rank 1 Exceeds in one turn, with the correct set-up. This would give them a trump card ;) - J. P.S. Please end your message with 4 "~" so that it leaves a signature. Easier to reply to you that way :) Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 19:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Futuretech Hey. I found the original Futuretech card, and I decided to adapt the card to create an anti-Synchro and Xyz archetype dealing with banishing cards. Mind if I modify what you have created? What signature? I apologize for disrupting things regarding the Futuretech cards. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE BRING THE PSP HOME TOMORROW! :D Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 20:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Uploading Spirit Cluster Images to YCM Yes, we can create our own mock card images for the Spirit Clusters. When you come home, we can scan them in and edit them and stuff :) Then upload them all to deviantART and YCM respectively :D Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 12:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) D: Yo can't use Token monsters for Xyz Summons. You should change your new Spirit Cluster cards. Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 18:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) They lose their edge. I think I may edit them :) Do you mind? Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 18:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Tough Guy' cards look legend. Please check out all the cards I have made and tell me what they are like. Thx Fishybuz Fishybuz 11:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) The Quantuman Supreme Hey bro! I saw The Quantuman Supreme. Not sure about the naming, quite liked him as a "Liberated" monster since there are some cards that have "Supreme" in their name already (on the Wikia at least) and I liked that The Quantuman Liberated represented The true Quantuman, without the influence of The Vulcan. Other than that, I really like how you made him unique from The Armourman and The Pandaman by making him an Xyz Monster, it suits him well and I think it's a theme we should bring to the rest of The Vulcanauts (Xyz' Ranks sound very appropriate for an archetype based of our own fiction army afterall). Lastly, I have also edited the card's grammar; making it inline with existing Xyz Monsters. Also, when writing something like "If you do, this card cannot attack this turn" in a monster's effect, make sure you don't put a colon ':' or a semi-colon ';' in there since it is a condition to the effect it follows! And conditions don't start chains, which is what the colons are for. Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 21:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bro! Went to the Yu-Gi-Oh! tourney in Brighton today and got a lot of good cards :) Including three Dark World Structure Decks, Dark Smog and a Fabled Raven ;) Loads of other cool stuff too :) Come home soon! :P Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 21:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Even you're not safe from this Good sir, your Vulcanaut cards are not a valid category. An Archetype yes, but not their own category. I need you to please remove the Category:Vulcanaut from all 118 articles. And yes I'm being a dick, but only because the task that I have at hand is far greater than yours by a couple of thousand articles. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm getting on everyone that has done this. --Comet Knight 06:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) How to To do what I'm asking: *Go on the edit screen of each article containing Category:Vulcanaut *Underneath Categories, delete Category:Vulcanaut *Do this for all 118 articles, until there are no more links in Category:Vulcanaut. That is all. There's nothing else wrong with the cards. --Comet Knight 18:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Why that's not possible Hello, I have looked through many of my Vulcanaut cards, looking for the way to delete the Category, but I could not find it. However, why don't you just delete the Category page, as supposed to me removing the category from each offending article. (Like how the Faustian category was deleted.) If this is not possible however, please can you give me more information as to how to delete the categories as I can't find them. Deleting the category page does nothing but remove the content that's on Category:Vulcanaut. It does not remove the links that are still linked to that Category page. Also, the Faustian category was only deleted because it had content, but said content was move to the appropriate pages anyway. Even though I'm an Admin, I can't just delete all the links at once as much as I would love to. That's why I keep saying that all the cards have to have the Category removed from their individual page. To clarify what needs to be done, I'm going to walk-through the steps needed to delete the categories one-by-one: Note all the articles that lead to Category:Vulcanaut. All of these need to be edited. To do so, you: *Click on an article (We'll go with Charge of the Vulcanaut for our example) *Click the edit button of that page *Where it says Category:Vulcanaut, on the right side of the screen underneath Categories: delete this line *Delete Category:Vulcanaut *Click Publish *Do this for all articles under Category:Vulcanaut until no more cards link to that category. You'll know you did it correctly when you refresh Category:Vulcanaut and the name of that card disappears from the article. --Comet Knight 19:18, June 22, 2012 (UTC) What you are doing wrong So glad you asked. First of all: *Never put an image that large on my User talk page again, please. *You have the editing screen set to widescreen instead of regular, which is preventing you from seeing the other buttons/features. *If you noticed, there's a small black triangle on the far right side of your screen. If you scroll your mouse/pointer to that side of the screen, you'll notice that it becomes a hand. Click said side of the screen, and you'll notice that the additional features of this wikia appears, including the power to edit the categories (and subsequently delete Category:Vulcanaut). *You're welcome. --Comet Knight 23:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) That's it Nope. You took care of all of them. BTW, the Vulcanauts were the last category (that I know of) that didn't belong in the Categories page, so thank you and congrats I guess. --Comet Knight 13:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Clark, we meet again When you make an Archetype Template, you have to label it exactly as: *Category:Archetype Templates Otherwise, each individual card is included in the category when they shouldn't. The other thing: When you label an Archetype table, it has to be labeled as Category:Archetype Templates, not Category:Templates. Sorry to be a stickler about this, but that's how they have to be done. --Comet Knight 23:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Finally i met you here Hey, Pandaman. I hope you returned to this site, i liked a lot your cards =D TheUndeadLord (talk) 11:54, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Haunted monsters Hello, Pandaman. I liked your haunted Zombie cards. I created1 too, and i hope you don't face it as an idea stealing. The card name is "Haunted Scarecrow" A Hidden Fan of yours Hi, The Pandaman, I am LionHeartKing, you can also call me LHK for short. What is the Template you are using to your archetypes, like this? Nowadays, users use this kind of template: where you can place your cards with links, separated by this " ● " (without the quotes). It is easier to make than your kind of template, that I still don't know. Hope I helped you. LHK (contact me) 13:22, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Doodad Definition Just wondering, what does doodad mean? LHK (contact me) 14:10, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Wow, this is wow. I love your stuff out there. Congrats for the 11k edits out there. LHK (contact me) 18:27, March 18, 2014 (UTC) About your Mosquito cards Hey, Pandaman, i saw you created some "Mosquito" ninja cards, i hope this one may be of any use for them :P http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Shognat_Shi-En OnePiece (talk) 21:23, March 28, 2014 (UTC) CardTable2 The Pandaman, I'm just to inform that (as you can actually see), when making cards on CardTable2 (in which you use only for the Xyzs, while I use it to ALL cards from now on), you should write the attribute of your monster in capitals, like DARK. It doesn't much care on CardTable, but use it on CardTable2. LHK (contact me) 15:57, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Black & White Hand Between Black Hand and White Hand, which one is the left hand and which is the right hand? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:06, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Had to be sure which was which before I added them to the Hand page. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:48, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Trident Spark Butterfly a Level 5 monster with 3500 ATK? --OnePiece (talk) 11:58, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Sleep Beauty Hey, Pandaman. Thanks by accepting my card request OnePiece (talk) 19:24, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Random things Hi, Pandaman. Do you intend to have subseries of the Vulcanauts? I briefly saw that the Slimes are WATER and the today-made Mudmarks are EARTH, so maybe I can help you with a FIRE one (if you agree). Also, I have to say (because I don't have gmail, I have MSN) that your youtube channel is amazing. Would you mind making the card "Chibi Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" which, if released as a card, has the drawing you did in the video with the same name? I have ideas, I'm waiting for an answer. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:11, May 27, 2014 (UTC) As for the Vulcanauts, I said FIRE randomly. I believe there should be more Vulcanauts of different attributes, besides the generic members. WATER and EARTH is made by you, so the only there are missing that belong to the "elemental" attributes are FIRE and WIND. As for the Chibi Tachyon, I have a plan. On my custom wiki (LionHeartKing Wiki), I will make my take on Chibi Tachyon as a card form and when your scanner is working and the HD quality of Chibi Tachyon is alright, I can make an image of the full card (stats and artwork) on the custom wiki and you will make your own take here and you are free to compare. LionHeartKIng (talk) 10:31, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Some weeks ago, we opened the talk of a collaboration to improve your -already widened- Vulcanaut archetype. What about me making some of those? LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Me too muahahaha. Also, what about the Chibi Tachyon business? LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:26, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Promotion + Request Hi, Panda. I saw your stuff on yt and I'm amazed. You could also promote the site by making some guides of how to make cards on this site in order to attract. Actually, I tried to make a video making a tutorial on the card "Ghoulizard", but I accidentally cancelled the upload and the file while I had the video got deleted :( Also, would you mind making a template for your Sea Stealths? Maybe I'm not gonna make today because it is 11 o'clock in the night in Greece, so I have to go to bed. LionHeartKIng (talk) 20:02, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Panda. Well, we talked about the Chibi Tachyon plan (if you do not know of what I am talking about, it is all above this message in your talk page. I did that card. 1) Is your scanner okay? 2) Do you prepare on a Furnimal video? Curious, because of the so many Furnimals you did. 3) What software do you use to capture those nice videos? A tutorial video I was planning to do on "Ghoulizard" was 14-15 minutes long, but it was 1,5 GB, plus the Internet connection is not the best. LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:22, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Plant Dragons Well, mind if you put the Tulip template to your Plant Dragons and have a look at them? I contacted Apilden about me contributing to your Plant Dragons "project" (if that's called a project), and here are some more archetypes for them that I am planning to make for it: Hyacinth LIGHT Plant Dragons, focusing on Enhance Summoning making great use of its Equip Spells the deck provides. Chamomile EARTH Plant Dragons, focusing on Ritual Summoning and defensive strategies. Raspberry FIRE Plant Dragons, focusing on Synchro Summoning, the higher-Levels of which require Synchro Tuners. Thistle WIND Plant Dragons, focusing on Xyz Summoning and Rank 2 spamming. Iris WATER Plant Dragons, focusing on Pendulum Monsters and you having no monsters in your Graveyard. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:16, April 1, 2018 (UTC)